Pinkie's Insanity
It was a day like any other in Ponyville, with the sun shining, the birds chirping and ponies happily trotting around, looking at the merchandise in the town market and greeting each other with happy moods. It was a sad day for Pinkie Pie however, as the mail-pony had delivered her a letter, stating that her father had just passed away, due to a heart failure. She sat down on her bed, wondering whether this was a nightmare. She couldn't accept the fact that her father had died. She started asking herself: "What is my life worth now?". She would, everyday, grab her cake cutting knife and cut crosses into her upper legs. "What left do I have to live for?", she asked herself, sometimes turning the knife on herself, to kill herself. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. For days, she would sit in the corner, and she would do strange things. Talking to herself, singing to somepony who wasn't there, carving strange symbols into the floorboards. Cupcake once came in to give Pinkie her sympathies and some baked goods she had cooked, but she was greeted by a half-mentally twisted Pinkie Pie. In her slowly twisting mind, she kept on thinking to herself: *Why not j-just get the knife and kill y-yourself P-Pinkie?*. The other half of her mind would battle against this crazed personality that had intruded Pinkies brain. "Because, you have friends, Pinkie Pie! Friends who need you, who love you! And you're going to chuck those friends away? Think of the impact it would cause to Twilight, Rarity and the rest!" She was mentally torn apart by another letter that had arrived. "To My Dearest Daughter, Pinkie Pie, You may have got a letter from the hospital, saying that your father had died from a heart attack. Oh, my dearest Pinkie, I cannot believe that I had told them to lie to you. I feel so bad about it. Because of the guilt I am holding in my heart right now, I am going to explain what really happened. It is true that your father had a cardiac arrest, but he didn't die from it. Your father was taken to the hospital, where they did a scan on him, showing that he needed to be on life support for 4-5 months. But there was something that shook me, that really alerted me. The doctor and surgeon had both told me that there was only a 40 percent chance that he would live. For a few hours, I wondered to myself, what should I do. I know I should have had a pegasus messenger collect you right away, but that thought was absent from my head. Your father was going through a lot of pain, and once, I thought he had actually passed away. But, 7 hours after he was put in hospital, those chances that he would survive were reduced to 37 percent. They told me we could get surgery, but we couldn't afford it. So, I had no choice but to do the worst possible thing. I had to pull the plug. I am so sorry for lying to you, and someday I will try to make it up to you. Sincerely, Mother." That letter had torn her sanity to shreds. Just at that moment, Cupcake arrived with more sympathies and cupcakes. But, in Pinkie's now insane mind, her sane part of the brain was still trying to put one last effort in. The twisted persona put their bit in first: Kill her... No, don't Pinkie! You can still stay sane!Kill her, kill her now....' ''Pinkie, don't! Please! You still have potential to keep your sanity! KILL HEEERRRR! NOOOWWWWWW! KNIFE, STAB, KILL, MURDER, TORTURE! NOOOOOOOOW! And with that, she gave in to the insanity. Pinkie picked up her knife and walked towards Cupcake. "Hi there, Pinkie. would you like some ba-", she was cut short by the knife Pinkie was carrying, being thrust into the stomach of the poor mare who owned Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie then covered the mouth of Cupcake to keep her quiet, then pulled the knife forward while still in her stomach. This caused Cupcakes organs to slowly hang just outside of her stomach. Pinkie then pulled the knife out, flipped Cupcake so she was on her back, and reached inside her stomach. She grabbed something. Pinkie got her knife and thrust into where she grabbed the solid object, slicing and stabbing other minor organs on the descent. What she grabbed was Cupcakes liver. It pumped green-like liquid out of itself, from the puncture wound it had. The green-like liquid spilled onto Pinkie's hoof. She chucked the liver away and continued digging through Cupcakes Inner-organs. Cupcake, amazingly, was still alive and conscious. But this meant she was experiencing everything that Pinkie put her through. The sound of squishing, as Pinkie dug through her organs. The smell of bile, that spilled onto the floor. The taste of blood, rushing up her throat in great tides. The feeling of having her liver and other organs being stabbed and torn out. And finally, the torture of not being able to take her eyes off of the scene of having her organs and such being stabbed and ripped out by the psychopathic pink party filly. Pinkie then moved on to removing Cupcakes limbs. Pinkie brought the knife up to as high as she could reach, and thrust down as hard as she could. The knife cut right through Cupcakes front right leg, and it seemed that Cupcake wanted to scream, but couldn't since she had lost the strength to even groan. Pinkie then continued to dismember Cupcake until only her head remained on her torso. She then grabbed the dead mare and stabbed her lifeless eyes. She gouged out the remains so her eye sockets were clear of bit of eye. Pinkie then got needle and a pin, and sewed Cupcakes eyelids shut. She picked up Cupcakes remains and shoved them in a corner, so they would be out of the way. She then saw Applejack out of the window, and at the same time, Carrotcake walked in, only to meet a gruesome sight. During that event, Applejack had set about going to see Pinkie Pie, and thought she might bring some homemade Apple Cider, just for Pinkie, since she was going through a lot. Applejack packed the apple cider, some cups and set off to Sugarcube Corner. When Applejack entered the shop, at once she could here the sound of hooves walking around on the floor above her. "Well, whadda ya know, she's feelin' better already!", said Applejack. With her hopes high, she trotted up the stairs towards Pinkies room. Once she got to the top however, the fact suddenly hit her that she hadn't seen Carrotcake or Cupcake since she entered the shop. "Strange, are they on some catering orda or somethin'?", she whispered to herself. She thought that until she had seen the red drag marks leading under the door. "Ah don't like the look of this...", said Applejack to herself. She reached out, turned the door knob and pushed. what she found was horrific. Pinkie had gutted Cupcake, put all of her Innards in a pile, that was pushed over in a far corner, but still visible, and was in the process of killing Carrotcake, by putting her knife to his windpipe and pushing down, causing blood to splurt out in all directions in front of him, and causing his wind-pipe to wildly flail about. But Pinkie Pie didn't stop there. She kept on pushing down, all the way to his spine, where she brought the knife up, jammed it between where the spine and the skull connects and started levering the skull off the spine. Pinkie pushed down with all of her might, and with a horrifying "SNAP!", the skull broke off. Pinkie then put the knife down to where his belly button was and slowly pushed the knife into Carrotcakes soft stomach. Once the knife was in about halfway, she started to pull the knife towards her, slicing and tearing apart all of the organs that were in the way. Next, she brought the tip of the blade to his eye, then cutting it open, oh so slowly, from the pupil, outwards. With Carrotcake still alive, she gouged out his other good eye and his bad one, and sewed his eyes shut too. As Carrotcake was a little stronger and had more will power than Cupcake, he started screaming, but Pinkie covered his mouth and suffocated him to death. She then grabbed Carrotcakes hind leg, snapped the joint, and started ripping it off, listening to the skin tear and snap. Applejack just stood there, horrified at what she was seeing. She could hear the bones and cartilage twist and snap as Pinkie twisted Carrotcakes hind leg off, and with a loud "POP", his hind leg completely detached from Carrotcakes body. Applejack then started for the door. "Where are you going in such a rush?", asked the psychopathic pink pony. "Uuhhhh... Ah forgot that Ah left something at the barn, sorry. see ya!" "But I need to talk to you", said Pinkie, as the insane mare walked slowly towards Applejack. "Not gonna happen!", said Applejack, bolting for the door. But Pinkie got there first and locked the door shut. "You're not going anywhere... hahaha..haHAHA.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That's when Applejack spun round and bucked Pinkie in the face. But all this did was anger Pinkie, and caused her to move and slice in rapid succession. Applejack tried to fight back, but her wounds were affecting her physically, and what she saw Pinkie do to Cupcake and Carrotcake was affecting her mentally. She stood there, barely strong enough to speak, as Pinkie got a second knife from somewhere near her bed, and said, "It was good seeing you, but I'm afraid I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And she kept on laughing insanely, as she slowly shoved both knives into Applejacks eyes, causing yellow-orange pus-like liquid to spill from her eyeballs. Applejack crumpled to the ground, still alive but basically lifeless at the same time. Then, as usual, she sewed Applejack's eyelids together, not worrying about cleaning the sockets out this time. Pinkie then grabbed Applejacks ears and cut them off slowly, piece by piece, until there was nothing but two bloody stumps on the top of her head. Pinkie then grabbed some pliers and tore out Applejacks teeth, one by one, loving the sound of the somewhat loud snapping and squishing of the teeth coming out. Once she got all of Applejack's teeth, she shoved them down AJ's throat. Then, she grabbed one of Applejacks hind legs, and started thinking to herself, "You won't need these for long, you stupid orange hill-billy!" Then, as slowly as she could, she started to tear off Applejacks hind leg. She could hear AJ's skin stretch and snap as she pulled at the poor pony's limb. when she started to hear the tearing sound of the muscles, Pinkie stopped pulling, got her knife, and started cutting the sinews loose with only the very tip of the blade, making sure she did so very carefully. Applejack had already bled out and died by the time Pinkie got to the muscles, but Pinkie kept on cutting and ripping apart Applejack. Pinkie gutted Applejack and piled her guts with the others, and cut off all of her limbs and piled them up in the middle of the room. She then picked up the remains of Applejack and piled them with Cupcake and Carrotcakes' dismembered bodies. "What to do with the hat...?", She said to herself. Pinkie grabbed the hat, opened up Applejack's stomach, and shoved the hat in there. Pinkie then left the room and locked the door behind her. She then had a bath and went outside for the first time in two weeks. In her twisted little mind, she thought to herself, "Maybe I should go over to Twilights house and have a chat with her..." Pinkie then took a two minute walk to Twilight Sparkles library, which resulted with stares from nearly everypony, regarding how she hadn't been out of her room for two weeks, everypony was shocked to see her. Pinkie then saw the library. and it seemed that somepony else was there to. "Perfect. I can talk to them both." Pinkie went up and knocked on Twilights door. "Hang on, I'll be there in a sec!", said Twilight. She then opened the door, and it was obvious she was rearranging the books back on their shelves. Pinkie then saw that, other than Spike, Rarity was there too. "Why hello, darling" said Rarity, obviously pleased to see that somepony had come over. "Why hello Rarity, how is your day so far?" said Pinkie. "Oh, it's been terrible, just terrible. I lost my most precious gemstone! So, I came over here to see if I could ask Twilight for some help." "You'll have a lot more to worry about then some poxy gems in a moment," thought Pinkie. Thats when Pinkie chose to strike. Pinkie lashed out at Rarity, and straight away she jammed the knife she had bought with her into Rarity's throat, causing blood to leak and squirt all over Pinkie's coat and the floor. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELES-", Twilight was cut short by a massive spear tackle by Pinkie. Winded, Twilight fought to stand up and fight back, but it was to late. Pinkie had already recovered the knife from Rarity's windpipe and stabbed Twilight in the side. "The battles n-not over y-yet...", said Twilight, daring to make a stand with a stab wound in the side. She used a spell she learned the day before that allowed her to freeze her opponent solid, but it was a precision spell, which meant she had to aim carefully or she would miss. She got Pinkie lined up and fired. She missed. Twilight tried again, but missed again. By the time she had the third shot ready to go, Pinkie had gotten up to her and tackled her to the ground again. "I'm going to make this as slow and as painful as possible!", growled Pinkie, bringing her hoof up and punching her in the side, where she was stabbed. She then grabbed the knife, put the blade in her mouth and uppercutted Twilights jaw with the blade still in her mouth. The sharp end of the blade then sliced through the Unicorns teeth, gums and went halfway into the jaw bone. Blood and teeth fragments came flowing steadily out of Twilights mouth, spilling onto her chest and rapidly forming a pool of blood around Pinkie. Pinkie then grabbed Twilight's horn, and started to cut it off. When she cut it off, Pinkie grabbed the horn and pushed it as hard and deep as she could into Twilight's stab wound. Pinkie grabbed the horn again, and start violently twisting it around inside the puncture, making the hole bigger and bigger until it was big enough for you to put your hoof in. Pinkie then forgot all about her claim to make this as slow and painful as possible, and had a better idea. Pinkie grabbed hold of Twilights nose, held it tight and lifted Twilights head back, making sure that she drowned in her own blood. Pinkie could hear the gurgles coming from Twilights throat as she slowly ran out of oxygen and slowly drowned in her own blood. Finally, the gurgling stopped, and Twilights eyes had prac tically rolled to the back of her head. Pinkie had spent so much time worrying about Twilight that she had basically neglected Rarity. Pinkie sighted Rarity near the entrance of the library. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now we can't have you going out there and telling every pony about this, can we?" Pinkie dragged The almost dead Rarity by her tail from the door all the way back to the bookcases. "Now, what should I do with you, hmm? OH! I know! I should go and get Spike! I'll be back in a second." Pinkie went up the stairs to look for Spike, just to find him fast asleep in his little bed. Pinkie didn't worry about waking him up politely. She just grabbed him by the tail, tied his tail on to a rafter near his bed, and left him there. She then went down to drag Rarity all the way back up the stairs. Once Pinkie got Rarity up there, she ordered spike to do the most dreaded thing that he has ever been asked to do. "Spike. Burn her. Burn her to ashes. I want nothing left but ashes." "What!? NO!", Shouted Spike. "What did you just say? Did you just say no to me? HOW DARE YOU!" Pinkie grabbed Rarity's mane and started ripping it off, bunch by bunch. You could hear the skin ripping off of her skull as her whole scalp was ripped off slowly, inch by inch. "BURN HER! BURN HER NOW!!" Spike couldn't speak, he just hung there and watched the mare he loved most be tortured and ripped apart bit by tiny bit. "I'LL START ON HER TAIL THEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pinkie then grabbed Rarity's tail and pulled as hard as she could. The tail then started to come off, taking most of the skin it was attached to with it. Pinkie then started yanking it, tug by tug. Not really pulling on it, but tugging it little bits at a time. When her tail finally came off, you could see a patch of skin with half of Rarity's cutie mark on it. "DIAMOND OF THE CENTURY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", yelled Pinkie. Pinkie pushed the hardly-breathing Rarity over onto her back, and push onto her ribcage. Pinkie pushed and pushed, until she heard the ribs cracking and breaking. Pinkie then pushed even harder, and this time the whole ribcage just caved in, Tearing her lungs and other vital organs apart. "Now, what to do with Spike? Any ideas, Spike? HAHAHA!" She then went back downstairs and picked up the knife off of the floor and bought it back upstairs to spike. Then, in one swift motion, she slit Spikes throat open, right down to the spine. She then ripped out spikes windpipe, and walked back downstairs. she then shoved the windpipe down Twilight's throat, just to be sure. She then thought to herself, "Oh Fluttershy, why did you have to be the most helpless one? HAHAHAHA!" Pinkie then ran all the way from the library to Fluttershy's cottage. She then went up to the cottage door and knocked. "Um... Hello? Who's there?..." "It's me, Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy then made the worst--and last--mistake of her life by opening that door. Once that door was open, Pinkie burst in, and swiftly swung the knife around hard enough to kill any pony. She hit something, but not Fluttershy. She opened her eyes and saw that she had killed Angel Bunny. Fluttershy could do nothing but stand there and stare at the body of her most adored pet of all time. Pinkie then just started laughing, picked up the head of the bunny and impaled it on the end of her knife. She then threw the knife at where Fluttershy was standing, but Fluttershy was no longer there. Pinkie looked around, still confused at the fact that Fluttershy had just disappeared like that. Then she remembered: "Thats right, you're a goddamn Pegasus!" So, Pinkie went to pick her knife back up when, out of nowhere, Fluttershy came diving in and gave an almighty kick in the hind knee. This was a really good kick, and it broke Pinkie's hind knee. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Yelled Pinkie in pain. Fluttershy came 'round with another kick to the nose, which shattered it. "AAAHHH GOD DAMN AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy came 'round with yet a third kick, but it was too late. Pinkie had recovered the knife and taken the bunny's head off of it. When Fluttershy got close enough, Pinkie let lose with a mad rage of swings and stabs. It seemed that on the last stab, the knife landed right in the pegasai's eye, lodging right into Fluttershy's brain. Fluttershy's body dropped lifeless to the ground with a loud "THUMP", and Pinkie got up, went over to Fluttershy's lifeless body, and gouged her other good eye out of its socket, with her hoof. Then, with a surgeons precision, she cut open Fluttershy's stomach and ripped the organs out one by one, starting with the intestines, and finishing with the liver. She then put them all in a pile and lit the cottage on fire. "Now to go and kill Rainbow Dash! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pinkie took the long hike to Rainbow's house but couldn't find her. "Hmm, did she say she was going anywhere today? Hmmmm... OH thats right! She said she was called to were they make spectra. The "Rainbow Factory" or whatever they call it. Weird, I would have thought she would have gone to Scootaloo's Pegasai test..." Category:Death Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment